Ramsay Bolton
Ramsay Bolton, formerly known as "Ramsay Snow" and sometimes called "The Bastard of Bolton" is one of the main antagonists in the Song of Ice and Fire novels as well as Game of Thrones, the HBO series based on the books. He is an unseen minor antagonist in season 2, the tertiary antagonist of Season 3, the secondary antagonist of Season 4 (along with his father Roose Bolton and Mance Rayder), and the main antagonist of Season 5. Ramsay is widely regarded as the most evil and repulsive villain in the series, proving himself to be more vile than King Joffrey Baratheon. His character first appears during the second book, imprisoned by Lord Bran Stark and freed by Theon Greyjoy. However he was cut from the second season and his role in Winterfell was taken by another character, Dagmer Cleftjaw, who's also in the books, but never betrays Theon. Ramsay indirectly appears in season 2, blowing the horn repeatedly to annoy and scare the ironborn. In the HBO adaption, Ramsay is portrayed by actor Iwan Rheon (who also plays Ash Weston in Vicious). History Ramsay Bolton, born Snow, was the son of Roose Bolton , lord of the Dreadfort, and a miller who he killed and later raped his wife over his dead body. After she gave birth to the boy she went to lord Bolton, who promised food and money every year if she did not reveal Ramsay’s true parentage. Twelve years later the woman returned to Roose Bolton and said that he was growing wild and that without a father figure had become an angry problem child. Lord Bolton sent a servant called Reek to help raise Ramsay this however only made him worse as Reek corrupted him into, raping, stealing and even murdering. Sometime later, Bolton’s trueborn son Domeric, tried to meet his brother. Ramsay out of jealousy and anger poisoned him a short time later. Lacking any more sons Roose Bolton took his bastard to the Dreadfort and raised him there. During the War of the Five Kings, Roose Bolton rode south with Robb Stark, but Ramsay stayed in the north and amassed men in the Dreadfort. Then Ramsay forced Lady Hornwood, a widow, to marry him and name him her heir so he could take her lands. After the wedding Ramsay locked his wife in a tower and starved her to death, before dying Lady Hornwood ate her fingers. Ramsay’s fame spread through the North and Winterfell send Ser Rodrik Cassel to capture Ramsay. Ramsay and Reek were captured while raping and killing a peasant girl. He made Reek pass out as him while he took the disguise of Reek. While Reek was killed he was taken as prisoner to Winterfell for interrogation. While he was a prisoner in Winterfell, Theon Greyjoy takes the fortress and forces the people to plead loyalty to him. Ramsay is admitted at his service. When Bran and Rickon Stark escape from the captured castle, Ramsay joins Theons hunting party. It was Ramsay’s idea to kill the miller’s sons to hide the escape from the princes of Winterfell. He finally leaves the castle before northern troops arrive to take back their capital, Theon frees him with the promise that he will bring more men to help the Ironborn. During the siege Ramsay orders his men to massacre the other northerners, Theon opens his gates to the men of the Dreadfort and Ramsay reveals his true identity, then he proceeds to kill all the ironborn, burn the castle and slay all the inhabitants of Winterfell, save for the women, who he takes back to the Dreadfort. He also takes Theon to his castle, where he tortures him and forces him to abandon his identity and become "Reek". Roose Bolton betrays Robb Stark and personally slays him during the Red Wedding. Ramsay is then legitimized and named heir to the Dreadfort. He also calls himself Lord of Hornwood. Ramsay used Theon to take back Moat Calin before his father returned North. Ramsay was named Lord of Winterfell when he married "Arya Stark" (in reality Jayne Poole). He and his father stayed in the ruined fortress with their bannerman preparing for the attack of Stannis Baratheon. Personality Ramsay, how he is shown the television show and the novels are different in ways. In the novels he is presented as a complete monster who does disgusting, horrid acts for his own amusement with no regard for anyone and often angering his father. In the HBO television adaption he's shown to have more care about receiving love, respect and affection of his father while murdering, kidnapping and raping. One trait he always possesses is cunning intelligence and brutality. Ramsay in both is shown to be insecure about his relationship with his father. However, the show notably does not present him as being any less of a monster because of this. He outright admits to Theon that the only reason he's torturing him is because of how much he enjoys it. No matter the version, Ramsay is a walking embodiment of cruelty and sadism. He rivals monsters such as Gregor Clegane, Joffrey Baratheon, Rorge and Euron Greyjoy for the title ofthe worst of the worst. He enjoys torturing people, flaying them alive, hunting people (especially women), is a serial killer and serial rapist who delights in how much pain he brings to others. Game of Thrones Video Game Ramsay Snow is the secondary antagonist of the Telltale Game of Thrones video game. Iron From Ice After The Red Wedding the Boltons gain control of the North, the House Forrester becomes endangered due to their loyalty to the Starks. With Gregor Forrester killed and his son Rodrik who many thought was killed at the Red Wedding, the third born Ethan Forrester is left in charge of the family. When he meets with him to discuss their terms, Ramsay begins taunting and abusing Ethan's siblings. No matter how well Ethan bargains with Ramsay, in the end he ruthlessly stabs Ethan in the neck and has his youngest brother kidnapped. This leaves the Forresters grief stricken as he leaves for the Dreadfort. Sons of Winter Upon hearing Rodrik Forrester is alive and causing problems for the Whitehills, Ramsay returns to Ironrath to confront the new lord. When Rodrik, Lady Elissa Forrester and his sentinel (either Duncan or Royland) return from a meeting with Ludd Whitehill, Rodrik sees that many of his soldiers as well as Tuttle or Royland is missing. He hears laughter from the great hall. He enters to find Ramsay psychologically abusing and taunting his sister Talia about the recent loss of her Ethan. Rodrik asks Ramsay's business in Ironrath to which Ramsay claims if he can break Rodrik into submission. A Nest Of Vipers Ramsay will appear in this episode, threatening Rodrik. Gallery Ramsay.jpg Ramsaybolton.jpg|Ramsay's evil grin RamsayBolton.png Trivia * Ramsay proved to be such an evil character that even his own actor Iwan Rheon said in an interview that he wanted Ramsay to die a slow and painful death * In addition, Rheon was greatly disturbed by the infamous scene where Boltan rapes Sansa Stark to the point the script was altered several times, and even so the scene was still infamous Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Knifemen Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Defilers Category:Mature Category:Male Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Man-Hunters Category:Slaveholders Category:Rapists Category:Sociopaths Category:Hatemongers Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Outright Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Fearmongers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Barbarian Category:Married Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Perverts Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Xenophobes Category:Starvers Category:Stalkers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Family Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Archers Category:Blackmailers Category:Enforcer Category:Usurper Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Abusers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Bludgeoners Category:Riders Category:War Criminals Category:Provoker Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Child-Abusers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Aristocrats Category:Arsonists Category:Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Rich Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Imposters Category:Animal Killers Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Charismatic villain Category:Brutes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Envious Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Hunters Category:Master of Hero Category:The Heavy Category:Deal Makers Category:Power Hungry Category:Pedophiles Category:Sadomasochists Category:Poisoner Category:Spoiled Brats